Noelle Silva
|status= Alive |species= Human |gender= Female |affinity= Water |age= 15 |birthday= November 15th |sign= Scorpio |height= 161 cm |weight= |blood= O |eyes= Pink |hair= Silver |family= |occupation= Magic Knight |squad= Black Bull |country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= |manga= Chapter 4 |anime= Episode 4 |jva= Yuki Kana |eva= Jill Harris }} |chapter= }} is a noblewoman and the second daughter of the Clover Kingdom's House Silva, one of its royal families. She is also a 3rd Class Junior Magic Knight of the Black Bull and Royal Knights squads. Appearance Noelle is a 15-year-old girl with a slender yet curvy build and pink eyes. Her silver-colored hair is in pigtails, bangs over her forehead. Additionally, she wears a pair of purple stud earrings with a cross flory fitchy shape and a silver bracelet on her left wrist. She wears a sleeveless, backless, short purple dress covered by a silver-colored blazer. The blazer has a backless design with sleeves attached at the back that extend slightly beyond her elbows with gold-colored cuffs. The blazer also has a pair of House Silva pins attached to it around her collarbone area. Additionally, it has frilly edges and a rounded tailcoat that extends down to her knees. Furthermore, the blazer extends up to her neck where it has frilly edges and is held together by a gold locket. She wears a brown leather belt that supports her pouch, which has a similar color and gold ornaments at its corners, where she puts her grimoire. She also wears a pair of silver-colored leg warmers with a gold-colored cuff at both ends and a pair of sandals. As a member of the Black Bull squad, Noelle wears her black squad robe, which looks like a hooded mantle with gold trimming. It has a gold-colored button to hold it together at the right-hand side. The robe also displays her squad's insignia on the left-hand side. As a child, she sports a braided pigtail hairstyle on the sides of her head. Her attire also has a strong resemblance to her current attire. Gallery Noelle as a child.png|Noelle as a child Noelle disguised as a waitress.png|Noelle's waitress uniform Noelle bikini.png|Noelle's swimsuit Noelle - Quartet Knights.png|Noelle in Black Clover: Quartet Knights Noelle - Jumputi.png|Noelle in Jump Petite Heroes Personality Having been born into the royal family, Noelle can seem arrogant and vain. This can be seen when she denies Asta's act of friendship while proclaiming that she has not given him permission to talk to her. This also causes her to have difficulty admitting her failures, as she often tries to find excuses or blames her mistakes on somebody else. After finally coming out of her difficulties in admitting her mistakes, Noelle can also be seen as very reserved on expressing her delight over her achievements where she would rather suppress those feelings and shows her usual stern expression. She has a supposedly high sense of taste for items, as can be seen when she says that Magna Swing's broom is lame. However, due to having been rejected by her own family who had noticed her lack of control over her Magic Power, Noelle developed a slight inferiority complex to her more accomplished brother. This inferiority complex leads Noelle to try and prove them wrong to the point where she'll overexert herself during training. Additionally, she is skeptical of the people around her since she expects them to react the same way that her family did. She is also rather modest as she is mortified when she realizes her shirt is torn showing her breasts slightly after the dungeon mission and is also slightly embarrassed wearing her bikini at the beach. Relatives Battle Prowess Magic *'Water Magic': Noelle uses this form of magic to generate and manipulate water. She primarily uses this magic to shoot waterballs toward her opponents. Noelle tries to attack Asta.png|Unnamed waterball spell *'Creation Magic': Noelle uses this form of magic to manifest any entities that she desires. She uses this magic with her water magic to create a water-based entity. Noelle Sea Dragon.png|link=Nest of the Sea Dragon|Nest of the Sea Dragon Cradle of the Sea Dragon.png|link=Cradle of the Sea Dragon|Cradle of the Sea Dragon Roar of the Sea Dragon.png|link=Roar of the Sea Dragon|Roar of the Sea Dragon Abilities *'Immense Magic Power': As a noblewoman, Noelle possesses an immense amount of Magic Power. It is large enough to create a giant sphere of water and waterspout and to shake the whole Seabed Temple. Channeling this power into her offensive spells, she can even challenge elves. She has difficulty controlling her magic power, which is shown from her attacks' lack of accuracy. She has begun learning better control and can restrain her power at will. Equipment *'Grimoire': Noelle wields a three-leaf clover grimoire that she uses to amplify her water-based magics. It has a cream-colored cover with intricate borders and a three-leaf clover insignia at the center of the front cover. *'Wand': Noelle wields a wand that she uses to help her control her magical power. This slender brown rod has a rounded tip and a round cut jewel set in the base. The wand's body also has a twisted design at the middle and gold ornaments at the top and the base of the handle. *'Brooch': Noelle purchases a magical brooch from Dominante Code and attaches it the base of her wand. The jewel is pink and blue with an oval cut. It is designed to support magic control. Within it lives a magical lifeform, , who offers her words of encouragement. *'Communication Device': Noelle possesses a small device that allows her to communicate with the Magic Knights headquarters. It can send both audio and visual transmissions. Noelle's grimoire.png|Noelle's grimoire Noelle wand.png|Noelle's wand and brooch Noelle communicates with HQ.png|Noelle's communication device Fights *Asta, Magna Swing, and Noelle Silva vs. Heath Grice: Win *Luck Voltia, Asta, and Noelle Silva vs. Lotus Whomalt: Win *Noelle Silva vs. Kahono: Interrupted *Noelle Silva vs. Vetto: Interrupted *Asta, Vanessa Enoteca, Finral Roulacase, and Noelle Silva vs. Fana: Win *Team O vs. Team P: Win Events *Noelle's Magical Rampage *Blood Brothers Reunion *Declaration of Ascension *The Undead Invasion *Assassination of Fuegoleon Vermillion *Temple Battle Royale *Helping Asta: Searching for a Cure *Invasion of the Witches' Forest *Star Awards Festival *The Hot Spring Training Camp *Royal Knights Selection Exam *Attacking the Eye of the Midnight Sun Base Relationships Asta Noelle initially despises Asta because of his low social status, but after he saves her and compliments her abilities, her attitude towards him changes. As the story progresses she develops strong feelings for Asta but is reluctant to express them. She even goes as far as tailing him in the shadows and showing signs of extreme jealousy when other women such as: Mimosa Vermillion, Rebecca Scarlet and Kahono also show an interest in him, all the while trying to convince herself that she does not have a crush on Asta despite her actions showing evidence to the contrary. Rebecca Scarlet Noelle develops a slight rivalry with Rebecca Scarlet over Asta, though she does not admit it and she is willing to reassure Rebecca about her missing siblings. Mimosa Vermillion Noelle has a friendly relationship with her cousin due to Mimosa not treating her harshly like the rest of her family. Kahono She is one of Noelle's friends, who also helped her control her magic. After the events of the witches forest Asta gave her and Kiato a potion to heal them and she was happy to speak to Noelle again. Yami Sukehero Noelle admires her captain's strength and appreciates the rare, yet meaningful, praise she recieves from Yami. Notable Quotes * Initial Concepts Noelle initial concept head.png|Head Trivia *Noelle's grimoire design is the background for Volume 2's cover. *Noelle's favorite things are sweets and things that are annoying but cute. *Questions Brigade Rankings: **Noelle is the third smartest Black Bull. **Noelle is the second most beautiful woman. **Noelle is the worst singer. **Noelle is the fourth most disliked by animals. *Noelle ranked third in the first popularity poll and ninth in the second. **In the VIZ popularity polls, Noelle ranked third in the first and second. References Navigation es:Noelle Silva fr:Noelle Silva id:Noelle Silva ru:Ноэль Сильвер pt-br:Noelle Silva Category:House Silva